


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legends.

by Snapple



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: In a world of just Pokémon, a human boy begins a special journey to recover his memories and save this world. His destiny is a hard one but with his new friend at his side perhaps they will be able to. Dark forces are moving in this world, will they be strong enough to stop it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, new story. This is one I started a long while back when i was in school. It was the first full fanfiction I wrote out on paper but never knew about sharing it online. So I thought why not?

It was an ordinary sunny day in the Emerald woods. A pleasant breeze blew through the trees, dislodging a few Cherubi and Burmys. Warm sun light speckled the path as a young Piplup walked happily, though he remained on guard. It may have been a pleasant walk so far but that didn't mean it would remain that way. He had a small green backpack that was flipper sewn for him by his mother in it she'd pack up enough snacks to last him his trip while he'd packed in a few mementos from home. Around his neck displayed proudly was a dark blue scarf his father had given him before leaving home. It had been his a long time ago when he'd gone to train at the Ranger base in Poke Port, as a rookie Ranger. Much like he was now.

"I can't wait to start training at the Pokeport Ranger Base!" The Piplup named Aqua said aloud excitedly. He'd received his acceptance Letter a few days ago by Peliper post. Its arrival had been a big celebration for their entire flock. His father was now retired after receiving a bad injury during his last mission. He'd passed on the scarf to his son for good luck.

In his excitement, Aqua didn't see the root in the path and tripped over it landing face first onto the ground. He lay there for only a moment before sitting up an annoyed look on his face. "Some luck!" He grumbled the feathers on top of his head were ruffled and stuck up in different directions, almost like human hair.

That had to be the fifth root he'd tripped over since entering the forest. As he went to stand up he noticed something bright orange behind a bush. While he could hold his own if he needed, thanks to early training courtesy of his father, he wasn't ready to prove that this early in his journey. With caution he approached the bush, moving the leaves aside and froze. 

Passed out on the ground laying on it's front was a Chimchar, its usually bright flaming tail was dimmed just a bit. He padded around the fire monkey to see it had bright red human like hair hanging over the front of its left eye. Instead of the hair tuft that stood up on top of their heads. Aqua had heard of some Pokémon that took on human like fur and feather styles but he'd yet to see it for himself. Using his flipper he rolled the Chimchar onto it's side.

"Hey, hey wake up." He nudged it gently with his foot. Nothing. He nudged it a few more times harder this time but still got no response. He thought about what would be the best way to wake up an unconscious fire Pokémon without getting burned. Then a Chimeco bell went off in his head, with a playful smirk he used a low pressure water gun squirting it into the Pokémon's face mindful of the flame behind him.

The result was instant as the Chimchar bolted up like he'd been hit with a thunder bolt, spluttering and spitting the water out. Shaking his head and 'hair' he rid himself of the remaining water.

"Ugh, alright who threw water in my face." He grumbled.

"Um that was me. You were unconscious and I had to wake you some how." Aqua pipped up beside him getting his attention. The Chimchar's expression went from annoyed to a blank shock. Aqua was thrown off for just a moment by how deep blue the other Pokémon's eyes were. Normally a Chimchar's eyes were a purple or grey color but this Pokémon's was different. The red hair fell over one eye almost blocking it from view, he could swear he saw something just beneath the hair but he couldn't make it out. They stared at each other the only noise coming from the wind amongst the leaves. It was finally Aqua that broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He was answered by a scream almost as loud as a Loudred's as the Chimchar jumped backwards and began scooting farther away from him. Aqua used his flippers to cover his sensitive ear holes, he head felt like hit was going to burst before the other finally stopped screaming and began to panic for some reason.

"W-what's going on?! Where am I? How can I understand a Pokémon?!" The Chimchar exclaimed. He'd finally stopped moving backwards as his back hit a tree trunk.

"If you'd stop Yelling i might be able to help you with at least one of those questions!" Aqua yelled back rubbing his throbbing ear holes. "I didn't know a Chimchar could get so loud!"

"C-Chimchar? What do you mean Chimchar?!" He cried. "I'm not a Chimchar!"

"Yeah I'm starting to think you're a Loudred instead." Aqua stated. "Just stop yelling and calm down."

The Chimchar glared at him blue eyes narrowing at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Piplup." He stood fists ready to fight.

Aqua held his flippers up in a calming manner. "Hey take it easy. I just want to help you. Lets calm down and sit okay?"

The Chimchar stared at him for just a moment before lowering his fists. Aqua approached him slowly as he removed his backpack. "Here I have some berries in case you're hungry." He pulled a few Oran Berries and apples setting them out on a napkin between them on the ground. The Chimchar eyed them suspiciously before sitting down grabbing an apple eating it quickly. "How about we start with something simple, like you're name."

The Chimchar paused in his eating, eyes staring at the apple core in his hands. "M-my name?"

"Yeah, you've got to have a name right?" Aqua nodded. "For instance my name is Aqua."

"My name...its....B-Blaze...yeah that's my name." He nodded looking at Aqua confidently. "My name is Blaze. And I'm supposed to be a human."

Aqua stared at the Chimchar now known as Blaze before he started laughing. Blaze growled in annoyance at being laughed at by a Piplup. "I'm serious!" He stated loudly. "I'm a human!"

"O-okay," Aqua giggled a bit getting himself under control realizing the other was being serious and not playing a joke. "Okay, say you are a human: How did you become a Pokémon? Or even get to this world? Humans have their own world with Pokémon."

Blaze's expression lowered a bit at the questions. "I..I don't know. I know I was human but I don't remember my life as one. I don't remember my family..my parents..if i had siblings..friends...I..." Aqua felt his heart squeeze in sympathy as Blaze's eyes became watery with tears. "I don't remember anything."

Aqua approached the other placing his flippers on the orange furry shoulders. "Hey, its okay." was all he knew to say to the other Pokémon who was obviously in distress. What could he do? All of his training in the flock never prepared him for this. Then he remembered something. "Hey tell you what, why don't you come with me? I'm headed to the town of PokePort to the Ranger base there. The town and Base leader is an Alakazam who's good with psychic abilities, I'll bet he can help you with you're lost memories."

"Y-you think so?" Blaze asked looking hopeful.

"He just might!" Aqua smiled warmly at the other. "It never hurts to try right?" Aqua quickly packed up the berries and apples that weren't eaten and pulled his back pack on. "My father told me this Alakazam is really talented at finding lost and forgotten memories."

"That's great!" Blaze smiled happily. "Which way is this PokePort?"

Aqua slipped his flipper into Blaze's hand and pulled him along the path toward town. "Its this way!"

As the two boys walked down their path, neither sensed nor saw the shadowed form of a Lucario watching them from the trees. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he disappeared in a small flurry of leaves. 


	2. Chapter 2

They walked for a while, Blaze would ask a question or two about this world before going quiet. The high noon sun had began to sink a bit as they walked. Aqua knew it would be getting dark soon and didn't want to get caught in the forest at night. He'd heard stories from his father that the Ghost Pokémon in the area was particularly nasty, especially to rookies. As they walked for a few more minutes they'd came to a fork in the road, at the end of which stood a wooden sign with different names written in Poke print.

Three names were written on the posts: Pokeport, Mt. Thunder, and Lookout Ridge. He smiled taking the route that read LookOut Ridge.

"Follow me, Blaze, I gotta show you something really cool!" he said tugging the ridge. The ground began to incline just a bit as they walked, soon they came to a set of bushes between a couple trees. "Almost there."

They emerged from the bushes to stand on a cliff, the wide open ocean was spread out before them sparkling beneath the mid afternoon sun. Blaze's eyes widened in shock, it was a beautiful sight. He was sure even in his human life he'd never seen anything like this before.

"Hey, Blaze, look over there." Aqua's voice caught his attention making him look toward the Piplup who was pointing toward the east of them. There was a beach area, beyond which sat a large town. On the beach he could just make out different water type Pokémon pulling what looked like rafts of cargo. In the very center of the town was a large tower with what looked like a small forest at the top.

"Pokémon built all that?" Blaze asked awestruck. "How?"

"Well, there are some of us that go to the human/Pokémon world. They are the most skilled and well trained to blend in. When they can they take only what we need that can't be made here, like certain metals, glass, even some human tech we can't get here like cameras." Aqua explained. "Most of the building though is Pokémon engineering and creativity. See that tower in the center? That's the Beacon of Protection, the top Ranger Base in the region. Its second to the one in Arceus city but its where my dad trained to be a ranger and its where I'm gonna train to live up to his legacy!"

Blaze turned his gaze from the tower to see the determined look in Aqua's eyes. Something about..dads and legacy's tingled at the back of his mind. Like he'd heard those words before, maybe he'd said them himself. The thought was gone almost as quick as it came.

"Not only is that where I'm going to train to be an apprentice Ranger but that's also where the Alakazam, Ancient is. He lives at the top of the tower where he can watch over the town." Aqua turned to smile at Blaze. "So we'll be killing two Spearows with one stone!"

A loud angry squawk told them the resident Spearows heard them and didn't appreciate he metaphor. With a quick apology the two left the ridge to return to the path going toward Pokeport. As they came out of the forest there was a large shrine gate with a strange symbol on its front. Before Blaze could study the symbol Aqua pulled him along behind him into a busy street.

The town was filled with all kinds of Pokémon from all over the region. Some Blaze recognized others he'd never seen before. There was so much going on, he wasn't sure where to look first. There were several different stands set up to sell wares and what looked like Pokémon sized clothes for some reason. Other stands sold all kinds of berries and seeds, and yet another was selling cooked foods that smelled amazing to his now sensitive nose.

"This place is amazing!" Blaze exclaimed in wonder. "There's so much!"

"Yeah, Pokeport is the gateway to the rest of the world. At least that's what Dad says, so many other regions and towns send their goods here to be sold and traded." Aqua nodded. "Come on the tower is this way. Maybe when we get settled we can come back and look around."

They made their way to the center of town and almost made it to the tower when a distraught female voice caught their attention.

"Someone, Please anyone! My babies!" They looked toward the voice to see a Butterfree flittering about the street anxiously. Her hysterical cries went ignored by the other Pokémon in the street.

Both Aqua and Blaze had the same thought as they approached the apparent Mother. She'd looked close to tears when they got to her.

"Excuse us, Ma'am." Aqua said politely. "We couldn't help but hear something about you're babies? What's happened?"

She looked up at them hopeful "My Caterpie and Metapod. They were playing not to far from me as I gathered berries. All of a sudden a fissure opened up in the ground." She stated her voice a bit shaky now. "They...they fell in. I couldn't get to them in time."

"A fissure?" Blaze asked tilting his head in curiosity. "Like...a big crack in the earth?"

"Yeah." Aqua nodded. "They've been opening up randomly for a while now. They almost always lead to a mystery dungeon." At the still curious look Aqua went onto explain. "A mystery dungeon is like a maze filled with other Pokémon, sometimes you find money someone's dropped or items. The dungeon always changes every time you go in."

The Butterfree mother nodded. "Yes, this fissure opened into a dungeon and they were lost instantly. I'm not strong enough to fight the dungeon myself, oh please you have to help me!"

To be honest Aqua knew they didn't have to help her. Even though he was wearing a scarf he wasn't an official ranger yet. He could get in trouble for operating under false identity of one, but he couldn't just leave this poor mother alone to try and save her kids. This was what he was going to train as a ranger for anyways, to help Pokémon in need.

He looked toward Blaze, "I'll go. You can go see if you can get to Ancient and get you're memories back."

Blaze gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to let you go by yourself. We'll both go."

"Oh, thank you!" the Butterfree fluttered happily. "I'll show you where it is!"

They followed her out of town into a less dense part of the forest. In a clearing there was a large crack in the ground, it looked as if something had taken a hammer to the ground.

"It just, opened up. I was over there gathering berries while my boys were playing and they started crying. By the time I realized what was happening they'd already fallen in." The Butterfree explained. The two looked over the edge into the large hole. It looked to be pretty deep though they could make out a feint light at the very bottom.

"Alright, we'll try to save you're kids." Aqua looked up at the Butterfree. "You head on back to town, leave it to us."

She nodded with a quick thank you and flitted off back toward town, leaving the two alone.

"Hey, Aqua, I get we agreed to this but we aren't really Rangers or whatever right?" Blaze asked.

"No but no one else was offering to help her and I know I saw a couple of rangers in town." Aqua stated. "Its their job to help but they ignored her."

Blaze stared at the other before nodding. "Alright, guess we're a team for now. So how does this work? We just jump in?"

"Yeah, depending on how deep the dungeon is depends on how soon an opening appears." Aqua nodded. "This doesn't seem to be a big one, so lets go!"

With a final nod they leapt into the opening disappearing into the darkness. They landed in an open cavern with multiple tunnels, like they saw the room was surprisingly bright for being a dungeon. Blaze looked around noting the Pokémon that moved in the shadows of the tunnels.

"This is a dungeon?" He asked surprised. "Its so bright in here."

"Yeah the dungeon's vary based on region." Aqua explained studying the different paths. "Wonder what path they went down?"

As they looked at the different tunnels Blaze began to feel strange. Like something was telling him to go down one of the paths. He was so focused on where his gut was telling him to go he didn't pay attention to the other Pokémon nor Aqua as he followed calling his name. They walked for a few minutes before coming to a stop just outside of a cave too small for either of them to fit.

"Blaze!" Aqua caught up with him placing a flipper on his shoulder. "Are you ok? You spaced out on me."

"I...yeah I'm fine." Blaze shook his head to be rid of the fuzzy feeling. "I think the kids are in there." Aqua looked around him at the tiny cave opening.

"There?" As Aqua came around to look at the cave a small sticky string came out missing them by a few inches.

"Go away!" a young voice cried. "We didn't do anything wrong!" They could now hear a feint sniffling cry from the cave.

"Hey, easy kids we don't want to hurt you." Aqua stated in the calmest tone he could muster. "We're apprentice Rangers and you're mom sent us to find you."

After a minute a Metapod stuck it's head out, "M-mom sent you? How do we know you're not just lying?"

Blaze stepped forward kneeling in front of the tiny cave with a smile. "You have our word, we don't want to hurt you."

Before the Metapod could respond a loud screech filled the cavern, causing the young Pokémon to retreat into the entrance. They turned to see several Spearrow glaring down at them along with a few Rattatas.

"That's not good." Aqua stated backing up to stand by Blaze in front of the cave. "What do we do? The exit hasn't opened up and those kids are still in here."

"We're gonna have to fight." Blaze said getting into a fighting stance. "Maybe if we beat the Pokémon here the exit will open up."

"Worth a shot." Aqua nodded standing next to Blaze in a stance of his own. 

Before they had a chance of making a proper plan, the Rattatas attacked their teeth ready for biting.

Aqua let out a strong burst of Bubble to knock them back. "Guess they won't even give us a chance to talk."

"Nope!" Blaze rushed forward running on all fours. "You guard the cave I'll try to keep them back!" As he did he remembered something rather important: He didn't know how to use any of the moves or what moves he had! The Rattata's didn't give him to figure it out as he was slammed in the gut with an iron tail.

He landed hard on his side, coughing in pain. The Rattatas stalked closer readying another attack. 

"Blaze!" Aqua cried worriedly for his new friends. He shot out a water gun knocking the enemy Pokémon back but wary of Blaze's tail. "Blaze get up!"

He coughed standing up still holding his abdomen. "I...I don't know what moves I have." He barely managed to dodge the next Iron tail aimed at him. "Aqua! I don't know any moves! What do I do?" 

He shot out another bubble, "I don't know what you can do either! I'm water remember? Think what moves would a fire Pokémon have?" 

While Aqua was busy with the Rattatas the spearrows had gotten around him and were headed straight for the cave and the children. 

Blaze got to his feet trying to think, fire..flame.. That's it! He focused his gaze on the spearows that got around Aqua "Ok here goes!" He took a deep breath and blew "Flame thrower!" A large stream of fire left his mouth hitting the spearows directly. They screeched angrily but flew off back into the darkness followed by the soaking wet Rattatas. The cavern was quiet for only a few minutes before an opening appeared in the wall letting natural sun light into the darkness.

"We..we did it!" Aqua laughed excitedly. "We beat our first dungeon!"

Blaze smiled in relief, he noticed the Metapod slowly come out followed by a tiny Caterpie. "Hey there." He looked at them.

"You guys really are rangers!" The Caterpie looked up at them his eyes sparkling happily.

Just like before Blaze felt a slight tingle in his mind, he knew someone who was terrified of bug Pokémon. He didn't know why they were so adorable. With a warm smile he picked up the Caterpie.

"Yup, lets get you two home to you're mother." He said.

"Yeah." Aqua nodded leading the Metapod out of the cave. As they walked out into the sun, the cave closed up leaving flat stone. 


End file.
